


what to do when you encounter a furry

by TacoDudes21



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoDudes21/pseuds/TacoDudes21
Summary: this is satirical i promise
Kudos: 1





	what to do when you encounter a furry

The first step to killing a furry is finding out if they are masochistic, If they are a masochist then your best bet is to run. If they are not a masochistic sob then you shoot the fucker in the head. BEAT THE FUCKER TO A PULP MAKE SURE HE DOESNT EVER BREATH AGAIN CRUSH ITS HEAD WITH YOUR FOOT STOMP ON ITS DICK  
KILL  
THAT  
FUCKER


End file.
